epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Monolith
The Cosmic Monolith is a recurring foe (sometimes present as a miniboss) in the , introduced in . It appeared in many games, including EBF3, 4 (added in the Battle Mountain update, appearing only in Premium-exclusive areas) and 5, as well as Adventure Story, Bullet Heaven and Bullet Heaven 2; it can also be summoned in EBF4 and 5''. It is a member of the Monolith enemy class. Appearance The Cosmic Monolith is in the shape of a rectangular prism with very round holes in the front of it. It is of a black coloring and has marking going across the front, top, and sides, which glow red every few seconds. When destroyed, Cosmic Monolith gets sliced apart, revealing it is made of Dark Matter. Overview Monoliths take the role of offensive spell-casters, with Cosmic Monolith itself being biased towards the element, fitting its color theme. Cosmic Monolith is most known for its very high , which it can further buff in-battle, and the Doomsday spell that deals immense Dark-elemental damage to the party (or everyone in ''EBF3, healing the monolith and other Dark-absorbing foes) in a fiery energy explosion. It is also immune to every other element besides two, which are its weaknesses: and in EBF3 and Thunder and in EBF4 and 5''. On higher difficulties, Doomsday typically overkills the front players if caught unaware — and in ''EBF3 it is used the first turn (in other games it requires time to be charged, visibly indicated by the status), like other Monoliths' signature spells in this game. And the foe is first encountered in a second wave, at a time the players are unlikely to be ready for such a strong blow, possibly without a turn left to prepare any sort of defence. And it can be summoned by the final boss and immediately proceed with Doomsday, which is a much more effective jumpscare than Matt's Screamer. Relying primarily on Dark attacks (with their element % varying between games), Cosmic Monolith becomes much less of a threat with (and, due to sheer power, shouldn't be tackled without) Dark-resistant equipment. However, it won't be completely shut down by that: in EBF3 and 5'', its attacks have dangerous status effects and debuffs for other foes to take advantage of, and in ''EBF4 and 5'' it has some abilities of other elements. ''EBF5 also gives it the ability to cause the status, further increasing the power of its already devastating magic. Alternatively, it can be ed like other Monoliths, forcing it to skip turns in EBF3 and 4'' or, despite having its magic sealed, magically teleport above a player and fall onto them for non-elemental damage in ''EBF5 (interestingly, the same attack also exists in EBF4, but is properly blocked by Syphon). Unfortunately, the players had no reliable means to get the status through resistances until EBF5 (which introduced both skills with exceptionally high Syphon chance and equipment that boosts the chance even further), barring the Equilibrium sword in EBF4, which is obtained not so long after Cosmic Monoliths were dealt with. In EBF4, it is considered a miniboss instead of a regular foe (though its health is still at the levels of usual strong foes), appearing in Battle Mountain's miniboss marathon and the personal themed panel to the right from Battle Mountain entrance. Multiple Cosmic Monoliths are quickest defeated using a Limit Break combo: Tsunami and Ion Cannon, both having high accuracy and hitting elemental weaknesses, and the former one sets up a combo for the latter one with the status. Cosmic Monolith can also be used as a summon in EBF4 and 5'', doing exactly what one would expect — nuking all foes with Doomsday. Using it for the first time in ''EBF4 awards the Space Invaders medal. In Adventure Story, the Cosmic Monolith has different appearance both visually and gameplay-wise. Its shape resembles a Viking Monolith rather than a VHS tape (similar to Cosmic Gigalith from EBF5), and it attacks with fast, powerful homing fireballs in salvos of three, instead of Dark magic. (insert BH appearances there) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 At the start of the battle, randomly picks one element between Fire, Thunder, Water and Bomb, the chosen element's resistance gets changed to . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 160% |Crit1 = 0% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Is immediately followed by... |Attack2 = Doomsday |Target2 = Everyone |Power2 = 130 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Dark |Acc2 = 200% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Allies will only be hit for 3 power. This combo attack is used at the first turn, and then each third turn. Prior to the 2016 update, Doomsday instead had 180 power and 90% element degree. |Attack3 = Pulsar |Target3 = All |Power3 = 70 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Dark |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 30% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Antimatter |Target4 = All |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Dark |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Unlike Lance's Antimatter, this one does not center its damage on anyone and instead spreads it evenly, and has higher element degree and higher Dispel chance. |Attack5 = Buff |Target5 = Self Allies |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 70% 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 115% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Antimatter |Target3 = Centered |Power3 = 80 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 75% |Element3 = Dark |Acc3 = 120% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Slam |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 160 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = None |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Buff |Target5 = Allies |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Charge |Target6 = Self |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = Charges to cast Doomsday.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 ed or ed. After the v2 update, also removes Invisible from the target (this effect ignores Bless). |Attack2 = Space Distortion |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 80 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 40% |Element2 = Dark |StatusChance2 = 100% 50% |StatusStrength2 = 30% 5x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Is only used immediately after Charge on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, had 40% chance of 3x Invisible, and was 50% elemental. |Attack3 = Distortion Field |Target3 = All |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Dark |StatusChance3 = 100% 25% |StatusStrength3 = 20% 5x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Before the v2 update, only inflicted 3x Invisible. |Attack4 = Pulsar |Target4 = All |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Dark |StatusChance4 = 40% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 115% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Energy Barrage |Target5 = All |Power5 = 50/2 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Bomb |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Shockwave |Target6 = All |Power6 = 45/2 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Wind |StatusChance6 = 20% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Charge |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Notes7 = Will cast Space Distortion immediately after using this attack on Hard or Epic difficulties (unless catch score >55 and all players are ) |Attack8 = Doomsday |Target8 = All |Power8 = 150 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 75% |Element8 = Dark |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 5x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 300% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Requires and expends . |Attack9 = Buff |Target9 = Allies |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusStrength9 = 30% 30% |StatusIcon9 = |Notes9 = Both buff strengths increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Syphoned → Nothing; * First turn and then each 3rd turn or/and Berserked → Flare; * Otherwise → Pulsar (1/3), Antimatter (1/3), Buff (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Spent 2 turns without status → Charge on the same turn; * Syphoned → Nothing; * Charged → Doomsday; * Otherwise → Pulsar (1/4), Antimatter (1/4), Slam (1/4), Buff (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned or Berserked, <49% HP, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned or Berserked, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Slam; * If Charged → Doomsday; * Otherwise → Charge (1/4); ** If a randomly selected ally has at least a 10% Evade buff → Distortion Field (3/16); *** Chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance → Pulsar/Energy Barrage/Shockwave (9/16) ** Otherwise → Buff (2/8), Distortion Field (1/8) *** Chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance → Pulsar/Energy Barrage/Shockwave (3/8) *Charge will immediately be followed by Space Distortion on Hard/Epic, unless catch score >55 and all players are Lovable. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and <32% HP → Slam. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Cosmic Monolith isn't a summon per se in EBF3, but the Dark Rune item (which the foe drops with 100% chance) has the same effect as the summon in later games — casts Doomsday. It can be viewed as an one use summon ticket. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 In EBF4, it can be obtained from the farthest chest in the Danger Room of Waste Disposal Plant. The room can be observed the first time Waste Disposal Plant is visited, but cannot be accessed until much later: to open the door into the room, levers marked II, III, VI, IX and X should be turned on and the rest off, and the last lever required for the puzzle is outside the factory, reached only from the other side, when you get to the entrance of the Temple of Godcat. Additionally, in the Danger Room itself, one Copper Key and one Steel Key are required to clear the path to the chest. Upon being summoned, the scene changes to view the Earth from space, where dozens of Cosmic Monoliths appear, and slowly descends toward Earth. A Monolith obscures the scene by passing over it, which cues the cut back to the battle. The Monolith descends in front of the targeted enemies, shines, and then disappears, only for the ground to erupt into black flames, completely obscuring the scene. Using the summon for the first time awards the Space Invaders medal. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Note = The Scorch status effect was added in the v2 update.}} Trivia * In EBF3, the Doomsday spell has a status effect chance set for it, with this chance getting increased from 10% to 40% on Epic difficulty. However, Doomsday does not have any status effects attached to it, so the status effect chance never comes into play. * With other EBF3 Monoliths having beam attacks that match their color theme, one could expect Cosmic Monolith to simply shoot a black beam instead of casting Doommsday. Interestingly, a black beam attack does exist within the game, used by Akron's raised form instead. (Alternatively, the small non-damaging red laser, and thus Doomsday itself can be considered as the expected colored beam.) * The Cosmic Monolith's design, powers and alien origin are a reference to the Monoliths from 2001: A Space Odyssey. * A few objects in the Epic Battle Fantasy series share the Cosmic Monolith's color scheme, such as the Dark Rune item and the "Secret Weapon" used in Air Strike. ** In EBF5, many mechanical foes were redesigned to feature similar glowing lines, including Lance's tank, the Neon Valkyrie. ** On this list of Cosmic Monolith like items is Lance's Shadow Blaster, which was confirmed in EBF5 to have been built using reverse-engineered Cosmic Monolith technology. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Bullet Heaven Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Foes Category:Summons